fire freak part 3
by vhotle22
Summary: Santi an vannas love gets tested


Part 3 of fire freak and i want to tell Santi most of the time i write these books its how i feel about Santi text me:)an ik that the Disney World part is not like Disney World cause i have never been there

**Okay I did kiss John back. I didn't know Santi was there. I shook my head an pulled away.**

**"I love you but Santi has my heart." I said looking down.**

**"It's okay I love you too I want you too be happy oh by the way he is at the door." John said looking over at Santi. Oh no.**

**"Santi." I said has he started walking away. He looked at me an shook his head. He dropped a red rose that he was going to give me. It had a bow with Micky Mouses head on it. **

**"Santi stop please its not like that." I said catching up to him.**

**"Oh yeah Vanna cause i go an kiss girls right after I kiss you!" He said. **

**"Santi please it's not like that please Santi." I said has tears ran down my face. **

**"Vanna really i thought you said nothing would happen with you guys i trusted you." He said has he put his head in his hands.**

**"Santi it was like a good bye kiss, I would say it meant nothing but it did but not has much it did when we kissed." I said picking up the rose. **

**"Vanna." He said looking down.**

**"Santi please am sorry but did you hear what I said to him i told him no cause you have my heart!" I said.**

**"I do?" Santi asked.**

**"You had my heart even before all of the stupid Fire Freak started." I said handing the rose back to Santi.**

**"Vanna I love you will go to Disney World with me?" He asked smiling an handing me the rose again.**

**"Yes i would love too." I said smiling back. We walked back to my house holding hands.**

**The next morning we where loading up the car. I said good bye too to my dad an Sophie, An while i was doing that Santi went home to say goodbye to his. He came back an then we were on our way to Denver. The airport was packed with people.**

**I saw this little girl crying, she couldnt find her mom or dad. **

**"It's okay we will help you, whats your name?" Santi asked helping her up.**

**"Maddy." She said wipping her tears away. **

**_"the plane to Florida leaves in 10 minutes." A _voice said. **

**"Maddy where were you going?" I asked her.**

**"To Disney world where Mickey Mouse lives." She said smiling at the thought of going to Disney World, she looked 5 or 6. Santi picked her up an we started running to Gate 13. **

**"A 1-12 please step up." A lady said.**

**"Mommy daddy." Yelled Maddy you could tell they have been crying. **

**"Maddy don't run off like that again." The mom said. "Thank you guys so much." The mom said.**

**"No problem we are going to Disney world too." Santi said handing Maddy to her dad. **

**Santi an I sat in the back of the plane. It was a long plane ride. I kept falling asleep on Santi's shoulder. **

**"Vanna we are here." He said. Looked over him an looked out the window as we landed. The airport was even bigger then Denver's airport. **

** "So Vanna you go get the bags an i will get the car an pick you up out front." He said.**

**"Okay." I said as he went turned an walked away. I went to get our bags. We each has 2 big bags an 2 small bags that sat on top of the big ones. **

**"Mommy look there she is." Said Maddy pointing at me, i acted like i didnt hear or see them.**

**"Hi thank you again for finding Maddy for us say hey where is that guy who was with you?" She asked look at her husband.**

**"Hes getting the car."I said picking up our bags. I waved good bye when the man grabbed my arm.**

**"Let go of me!" I shouted trying to pull away from his grip.**

**"Your are going to come with us or you will never see Santi or Lexi again." He whispered into my ear. **

**"You dont even know where they are." I said. **

**"Your right cause there not in the back of the car." The guy said as we walked out the doors. He shoved me into the a white van. I saw Lexi crying an Santi looked mad. **

**"Get back there with your friends!" He said.**

**I sat down in front of them. I reached into my pocket an dialed 911. Almost every phone at a tracking device in them. I then it end an powered off my phone so they couldnt call me back.**

**'Vanna am so sorry." Santi said looking down. He was starting to get a bruise on his head. He must have put up a good fight. Lexi too she had a big scratch down her face. Hmm wonder who did that i thought to myself. This is the one only time that the Fire Freak has done something good. The back of the van caught fire. Santi and Lexi but it out, Santi kicked down one of the doors. He grabbed me an we jumped out of the van. As Lexi was jumping out the man shot her in her back. She fell on the dirt road next to Santi an I. Red blood soon was all around Lexi. I looked over an I saw the Fire Freak. **

**"If you wanna kill me just do it now what are you waiting for!" I yelled at him. He shook his head. Santi was knocked out an Lexi was probably dieing.**

**"Not now when your friends are hurt they need you Vanna I was wondering why you haven't killed me by now I guess you dont have the Fire book yet an am sorry I did't mean for your mom or Lynn to die." Fire Freak said. **

**"Who are you?" I asked.**

**"The Fire Freak." When he said that he was gone.**

**"Santi?" I asked. He didnt say anything back but his heart was still beating. **

**"Lexi." I asked seeing even more blood. I sat up with big pain in my right arm. I took out my phone an turned it on an called 911 again. My phone had cracks in it from the fall.**

**"911 what your emergency." A voice said an then i black out. I remember hearing sirens an voices. **

**"Yeah she gone there's no heart beat." I looked over an a guy put a white blanket over Lexi. I started yelling.**

**"Santi!" I didn't now where he was. **

**"Vanna its okay I got this." I stood up an went to Lexi. An he slowly put his hand over her. The machine started to beep over an over again. Lexi sat up. The doctors were shocked. We all at to stay in the hospital that night.**


End file.
